


Ten Years Too Late

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [133]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Daniel Whittemore-Stilinski (Original Character), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, So Married, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson and Stiles have a conversation regarding their youngest son.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Ten Years Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you'll have a sec to let me know what you think. Anything you have to say about it is interesting to me and I'll be very glad to interact with you later.
> 
> Unfortunately, this is the last complete thing left to post from 2019.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta.

“You see? He’s okay. I told you he was perfectly okay,” Stiles says when Jackson comes back down to the kitchen.

Jackson shakes his head, opens the fridge and slams it closed again. “Shit! Fucking shit!”

“Okay, before you say anything else… because I’m sure you have a lot to say… Your other son is home—Let’s go upstairs.” If there’s anything he knows, it’s that this conversation requires soundproofing.

“Fine,” Jackson says, heading upstairs without looking back at Stiles.

“Okay, shoot,” Stiles offers as soon as he closes their bedroom door behind him. Just by the look on Jackson’s face when he got home he can imagine what he’s going to say… or at least a big part of it.

“Don’t do that, okay?” Jackson rests his hands on his hips, walking from one side of the room to the other.

“What am I doing exactly?” Stiles shrugs.

“That.” Jackson points at him. “Treating me like I shouldn’t bother saying anything because I’m wrong. Like I should accept what happened because what? Because he’s the alpha?”

“Well, he _is_ the alpha. _His_ alpha. _Our_ alpha.”

“Exactly, he’s not his father." Jackson shakes his head. "That’s me. I brought him to this world, not him.”

“Yeah, and you’re forgetting me. I also had something to do with it… even if I can’t remember it.”

“Stilinski, this is not the time. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, but you cannot blame Derek. He asked for my permission and I gave it to him. If you wanna blame someone, blame me. I told him it was okay… and despite what happened, I still think it is time. He has—”

“He’s ten!” Jackson interrupts him. “He’s just a kid. He doesn’t need to learn—”

“Daniel was nine when he started and you thought it was a good idea—Remember?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I did.” Jackson nods. “Because he’s a wolf. You can’t compare—”

“There you go…” Stiles snorts, shaking his head. “You’re so predictable, it’s fucking boring.”

“I might be predictable but I also happen to be right, and you know it.”

“No, I don’t know it.” Stiles frowns, shaking his head. “If I knew, we wouldn’t be having this argument.”

“And here I thought we were just talking,” Jackson waves his arms.

“We were talking but you’re pissing me off, and I’m pretty sure that your wolf can fucking feel it right now.”

Of course, Jackson can feel it but right now he’s much more worried about how he feels.

“I haven’t even accused you of anything yet,” Jackson says defensively.

“No, but I fucking know you. And I know full well that you’re going to—I mean, apart from Derek, of course. I’m sure when you see him you’ll blame him too and you’ll start a fight with him—”

“Stiles, he fucked up, okay? He should have—”

“Ilya wanted to! He asked him, okay? He’s pack, so what did you expect? Yes, he’s not a wolf but he wants to be like his brother, can’t you understand that? Plus, he's surrounded by wolves all the time... He doesn’t want to feel different. It’s as simple as that. He-wants-to-feel-strong,” Stiles says, stressing every word.

“He _is_ strong,” Jackson shrugs.

Stiles snorts a laugh. “That’s the way you see him. How _we_ see him. But that’s not how he sees himself. Not yet… which I totally understand. And if learning how to fight and defend himself helps him in any way, I don’t see why we should be against it.”

“How about because he ended up in the hospital. Doesn’t it remind you of anybody?” Jackson asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Okay, firstly, I don’t appreciate your charming sarcasm right now. And secondly,” Stiles furrows his brow, “that was totally different and you know it perfectly well.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Jackson insists.

Jackson snorts a laugh. “You’ve ended up injured more times than I can count… and you—”

“He’s pack, Jackson. Your deaf human son is pack and you’re ten years too late to rethink the situation. You knew what you were getting into the moment you decided to have him. You can’t get like this every time he gets injured— _if_ he gets injured, and you don’t even know if it will ever happen.”

“You just said it. It’s already happened!” Jackson says loudly that he intended.

“Come on. It’s just a wrist sprain. You’re exaggerating. He’s gonna be fine in no time.”

“He is…” Jackson sighs. “Shit.” Jackson waves both arms in defeat. “How can you be like this? How can you be so nonchalant about it? I don’t understand it… I really—”

“Because you’re a wolf. You don’t understand it because yes, you’re his father, but first of all, you’re a wolf… and I’m not. I understand how he feels. I don’t want to be a wolf anymore but there was a time when I wanted to be like you, and of course, I understand the feeling. You know better than anybody that I’ve been there.”

“Yes, but you were so much older than him and—”

“True, I was an adult. But Daniel is _his_ brother—He worships him and he’s always imitated him even if he knows that he’ll never be like him. But defending himself, standing up for himself… that’s something he could do if we let him, that’s why I agreed.”

“Exactly, _you_ approved even if you knew that I thought it was too soon... And you did it behind my back,” Jackson says stubbornly.

(To be Continued.)

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated.
> 
> I have 3 other stackson series that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
